gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Breaker 3
The Gundam Breaker 3 (ガンダムブレイカー3) is a Gunpla-based action game and the sequel to Gundam Breaker 2. The game were released on March 3, 2016 for Playstation 4 and Playstation Vita. Gameplay The gameplay remains mostly unchanged from Gundam Breaker 2 as many of the mechanics were borrowed up from that game though the Optional Equipment selection has reverted back to its original version in Gundam Breaker 1 as there were complaints about having difficulty selecting them through the analog stick. In addition, new Burst types have been added, each with their own different abilities. All enemies, including aces are now killed instantly if dealt a finishing blow while they are still torn in half and their stamina gauge depleted. In addition, the game has limited continues in the form of Retry Tickets, but the player can choose to remain immobile until an ally revives them or simply press Square to deploy again at the cost of a retry ticket, though their EX Acts will be filled up. The game does away with some of the established mission types in favor Battle Royal (the standard battle mission with ace teams arriving at certain points), Core Assault (which involves the player defending their own core against an enemy team or attacking an enemy core, which will only be rendered vulnerable once all enemies are defeated), Monolith Demolition (where the player has to destroy a monolith that only appears and becomes vulnerable after defeating a certain amount of enemies) and Team Deathmatch (a single bout between two teams). The player can also choose to adjust the difficulty by pressing Square at the mission select screen, choosing between Casual, Standard and Hardcore. After clearing the game's story, an Extreme difficulty will be unlocked, giving players access to "MG" parts and new SD units partway through the story, and after Extreme difficulty is cleared, Newtype Difficulty will be unlocked. Two other modes have been added: Bounty Hunter, which allows players to fight against either pre-loaded custom models offline or player-made models online and Challenger, which pits the player alone against waves of enemies. Story The story takes place in the beginning of the era of space development. The player has recently moved to an area near the Ayato Shopping Street, which is going to be purchased and redeveloped into a supermarket by Time Universe Corporation. He/She meets a girl named Misa in an video game arcade during his/her first game of Gunpla Battle. Thereafter, Misa forms a Gunpla Battle team with the player to revive Ayato Shopping Street by winning Gunpla Battle competitions. Characters & Voice Cast (C.V.) Theme Song Opening Theme 「Mirrors」 *Songwriting and Performed by BACK-ON New Playable Gunpla While the increase in Gunpla is not as dramatic as the previous game, the level of customization has improved significantly. Players will now be able to further customize their units by adding weapons and parts on literally any part of the body through the new Builders Kit tag, such as attaching a 180mm cannon on the arm, or the wings of a Zeta A1 on the legs. The positioning and angle of these parts can also be freely adjusted to the liking of the player. The level of customization on display overall makes it very similar to actual Gunpla customization and kitbashing. Shields can also be mounted on the back as well. Lastly, the Builder Rank restriction on all parts was removed, allowing players to use any and all parts they acquire right from the get-go. Similar to Gundam Breaker 1, parts come in five tiers represented by colors: Common (white), Uncommon (green), Rare (blue), Exclusive, (purple) and Legendary (gold), however the tiers are not representative of strength or overall quality of the parts, as all parts of the same level are exactly equal in terms of basic stats. Instead, the tiers an indicator of how many affix types can be applied to the parts. Parts can be upgraded and given new abilities through various options such as merging parts or using collected plastic and cubes to improve overall performance. These can vary from different fighting styles on certain weapon types to elemental damage effects. EX Actions and Bursts are now no longer restricted to parts. By using certain actions and buffs long enough by leveling them up, they can be used without the required part. For example, an RX-78 2 Gundam can use Trans-Am and even Quantum Burst without a GN Drive. New to the series is the addition of SD Gundams. Early on in the story, Robotan will join the player's party exclusively as a support role, taking on the form of Knight Gundam. SD Gundams cannot be played as or customized, but their colors can be changed. They can also be given SD Modules as well. By playing with any particular model long enough, that model will grant a new EX Act that can be used on any build. Universal Century * EMS-10 Zudah * YMS-15 Gyan * MS-14A Gelgoog (No antenna) (Head only) * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam * MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) * RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 (Advanced Hazel) (two head options) * ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Hrairoo) * RMS-099 Rick Dias (red) * PMX-001 Palace Athene * FA-010A FAZZ * AMX-014 Döven Wolf * NZ-666 Kshatriya * RX-160S Byarlant Custom * MSM-04G Juaggu Future Century * Fuunsaiki (straight build not possible, as all builds require a torso and arms) After Colony * MMS-01 Serpent (Two arm options: with Double Gatling Guns, and without) Correct Century * MRC-F20 SUMO (Gold Type) *AMX-109 Kapool Advanced Generation * AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress Regild Century * YG-111 Gundam G-Self (Atmospheric Pack only) Post Disaster * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (4th Form) Gundam Musou *Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk-II SD Gunpla *Knight Gundam *Musha Gundam *Command Gundam *Musha Godmaru *Zakuto Yami Shogun *Knight Unicorn Gundam *Full Armor Knight Gundam *Musha Victory *Devil Dragon Blade Zero Gundam *Strike Liu Bei Gundam *Nidaime Gundam Daishogun *Versal Knight Gundam Gallery Covers Gundam Breaker 3 PS4 Cover.jpg|Gundam Breaker 3 ― Playstation 4 Cover Gundam Breaker 3 PSVITA Cover.jpg|Gundam Breaker 3 ― Playstation Vita Cover Characters Screenshots References Official Website Category:Video Games